


i don’t care what nobody says

by championadonis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Impregnation, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: we’re gonna have a baby
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Tuukka Rask
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	i don’t care what nobody says

**Author's Note:**

> title is from kings of leon’s “knocked up”

While it’s a known fact that Boston and Toronto have a rivalry, there’s some exceptions to it.

Namely, goalies will always talk to other goalies. So Tuukka and Fred leaving together isn’t weird. 

—

Freddie doesn’t think about his and Tuukkas hookups as anything more than that - hookups. He likes it when they go to Tuukkas home and hang out before getting to business. Freddie may have 62 pounds on Tuukka but Tuukka is demanding, manhandling Fred into whatever position he wants him in. It’s… refreshing to say the least. Every guy expects him to top, to use them because of how big he is but that’s just not the kind of guy he is. It also helps that when they see his cunt that they realize why he doesn’t top. He has harnesses and straps but he’s always preferred being fucked, likes the feeling of being used himself and the slick, open feeling he gets afterwards. He plays it safe when hooking up with others, condoms and lube for sure but there’s something about Tuukka that makes him want to bareback, to risk getting pregnant. He’s only let one other person come in him bare and he sometimes misses the warm feeling of come dripping out of cunt. (He also sometimes misses playing with it and hearing his partner suck in a breath like he was sucker punched.)

Tuukka is good to him, kisses him and sucks a mark or two onto his throat, low enough that the bruises could look like they’re from getting run into at a game or practice. Tuukka kisses down his chest, not really playing with his nipples, mainly because Fred doesn’t have much feeling in them. Tuukka’s also one of the very guys who’s willing to blow Fred, suckling on his cock until he’s twitching and oversensitive from what will be his first orgasm of the night. Tuukka eats him out, works his fingers into Freddie and Freddie loves it, he really does. He’s always liked being fingered, the intimacy of it all. Once he’s come again and relaxed Tuukka reaches for a condom and lube but Freddie stops him, just grabbing the lube and handing it over. “Are you sure about this?” Is Tuukkas only question but Freddie just cants his hips up and says a single “Please.”

—

It’s been about 8 weeks since Fred and Tuukka fucked and he’s throwing up. He’s also missed his period. Freddie’s pretty sure he knows what’s happening but tries to write it off, doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He’ll go to the trainers when he’s ready.

It’s not actually until Mo corners him and herds him into a room with Jenny and Stewart that Fred realizes that this is a set up. “Mo, you couldn’t have just told me to come in here? You had to herd me?” Fred asks, secretly happy that someone pays enough attention to his (possibly) new state but also tired enough from the, still possible, baby growing.

“Fred, we all appreciate you but uhhh…. You don’t seem right- fuck I mean you seem off. Just let them check you over okay?” Is all Mo gets out before he flees. Fred gets it, the shyness, the uncertainty. Mo’s been really good about not treating Fred as “other” but it’s also probably weird to see your teammates junk, much less a cunt where a dick would be.

Jenny doesn’t waste any time interrogating him, asks him how he feels, if he’s eating, his symptoms. All Freddie as to say is that they should do a blood test. Stewart looks alarmed for a moment before it looks like he has an epiphany. “Fred…” he starts out slowly, as if he doesn’t want to spook him, “Do you… do you think you’re pregnant?” Jenny looks alarmed now, turning to him with wide eyes. “Yeah, I think I am.”

They draw blood and have him pee in a cup and whisk it away to test. They promise to call with news soon, but they’re a little distracted, looking at one another in shock. Fred just gets up and leaves, tells them he hasn’t been drinking or eating fish for a little while, just in case. The two of them look sucker punched and wish him good luck in weak voices.

It’s almost second nature to place his hand on his lower stomach, a little flame of hope sparking deep within his belly. ‘A baby,’ Fred thinks, ‘I’m gonna have a baby.’

—

He hooks up that weekend, the guy eating him out to the point he begs to be fucked just to have a different sensation besides this side of too much. The guys big, and the stretch his cunt has to do to accommodate the guys dick is delicious but he craves the intimacy he and Tuukka have. 

The guy makes him come two more times before he has to tap out, his clit sensitive and his cunt sore. The guy kisses him and he can taste himself in his mouth. The guy doesn’t stick around and Fred doesn’t mind, understands this part of the game.

Jenny and Stewart, presumably, stop him from getting dressed the next time they have practice and drag him into a little exam room. “Fred, you were uh… right? You’re pregnant alright.” Jenny says and the utter delight must show on his face because she relaxes. They talk about his plans and what he intends to tell the team and if “he’s sure about this” and how “he doesn’t have to have a baby if he doesn’t want to”. Freddie just looks at them and tells him that the baby will be named either Ida, for a girl or Vilppu, for a boy.

They let him go with instructions to pick up prenatal vitamins (which he already bought), and to talk to the team and management. He knows that the team will be supportive but Freddie still worries. It’s big news, to hear that he’s gonna have a baby but he’s so excited. When he walks into the locker room, all eyes are on him. It’s Mo who speaks up first, “Fred ... are you okay? Is everything alright?” Everyone looks worried and Fred just smiles real wide and tells everyone that in nine months there’s going to be a mini ginger crawling around the room. Some of the guys look confused but it’s Mitch going “You’re pregnant?!” that really breaks the confusion.

Freddie starts to laugh, delight lighting up his features while the team starts to congratulate him. It’s probably unorthodox to have told them this early in the game but Fred can’t seem to care. His team is happy for him and they crowd him and seem mystified that he’ll be having a baby. Some of the guys get shy, mostly the younger players that looked up to him, but everyone takes a turn patting Fred’s belly as if the cells in his uterus that’ll become a baby can feel them. It’s still nice to have such supportive friends. Management takes the news fairly well, consulting a doctor on whether or not he could fill practice with the team. The news is that he can play until 12 weeks, and then he has to stop and management takes that news in stride. They still put him in a no contact jersey as a just in case but Fred feels good. 

—

The next four weeks pass in a blur. They win some and they lose some but Fred is almost sad that he has to stop due to a mysterious “lower body injury”. His defensemen put themselves between him and the opposing team which, normally, would irritate the hell out of him but now it just makes him heart fond. 

When he first started and everyone slowly learned that he doesn’t have the parts that they all thought he did, they were overly cautious around him on the ice. Now, they want to protect him and his baby. It’s sweet and Fred appreciates all that they do. It probably also helps that he’s starting to show, just a little. His suits still hide his belly pretty well but Fred knows from watching his mom be pregnant with Sebastian that it won’t last long and that he’ll have to go to his tailor more often and get new suits and shirts most likely. 

Before every game the boys would press a kiss or pat to his belly and ask his baby to wish him luck. It’s silly but it really drives home that Fred is having a baby. In a week he’ll be officially 13 weeks, his first trimester having gone by fast. When he tells management that he’d like to do a public statement, they hesitate but Fred convinces then that it’ll be good to show support since he won’t be able to hide his growing belly soon.

The presser goes well. The media is having a party trying to figure out who’s the baby’s father and they try to ask him invasive questions about how the team is taking the news that he’s, and he quotes, is ‘fulfilling his body’s natural needs’ by deciding to have a baby. Fred looks that reporter down, waits until everyone has quieted down and then asks that man to leave. His smile is all teeth and the guy just nods and walks away, obviously with his tail between his legs. “I’m a man,” Is what he starts with, “And I want children. I don’t want to have to wait until I fade into the background to do it. So I’m going to have my baby and then continuing playing. Understood?” Fred gets up then, while the reporters are having a hay day. 

PR isn’t too happy but it isn’t made into a big scandal like they originally thought. The public is mostly understanding that Fred is just like anyone else and wants children, which comes as a surprise. His first trimester passes with little to no fanfare, his morning sickness eases and he’s starting to be able to eat more, which makes Fred self-conscious at first, but he gets over it just as fast, because it’s for his baby.

—

Tuukka hasn’t talked to him since the news hit. It sucks because this is his baby, too. The team knows somethings up considering that he’s gone all quiet but no one has the balls to ask what’s wrong. The defensemen all look concerned and Fred appreciates it, really, but they play the Bruins and Tuukka won’t look him in the eye.

He won’t look him in the eye and Freddie starts to have second thoughts. He wants this baby, desperately, but he also wants Tuukka to be involved. It would probably help if he had actually told Tuukka but he thought it was obviously his. He texts Tuukka a hello and asks if he wants to get dinner. They meet up at their usual restaurant afterwards, Tuukka ordering salmon and Fred ordering chicken instead of his usual salmon. There’s an awkward silence until Freddie speaks up in a quiet voice.

“This baby is yours too, if you want.” He feels like he’s just damned their relationship with those words until Tuukka visibly relaxes. “I know I should’ve told you earlier but I was just… so happy to be pregnant with a baby that you and I made that I didn’t think of it.”

Tuukka reaches out and lays his hand on top of Freds, stroking his knuckles. “Yeah, you should’ve told me sooner but I…. I wanted to ask you if you’d like to date and I could be your baby daddy but I guess I already am huh?” Tuukka laughs at that and smiles a genuine smile that makes Fred heart fond. And apparently his dick hard.

In a low voice, blushing at how his body is reacting, Fred suggests that they get the check and that they leave for Tuukkas. Freddie notes that his second trimester is already starting off with a bang, considering how wet he can feel he is and how much his dick aches. Tuukka looks confused so Freddie just texts him that he ‘needs to be fucked right now or else’ so he hurries up with the check. In a flourish of coats and cash, they leave, Freddie having to keep his hands to himself. They’re driving, it’d’ll rude to try to play with Tuukka, so Fred slides his hand into his paternity slacks (they’re maternity pants but he’s a man) and plays with his dick, panting all the while. Tuukka has a wild look in his eyes as he drives, eyes darting over to watch Fred’s face grow hot and his moans louder.

—

Getting to Tuukkas is startling as it is exciting. His libido is coming back full force and he’s so wet and desperate, needing either a tongue on him or fingers in him to take the edge off. Tuukka huffs and grunts out a “Baby, let’s get inside to our bed,” before getting out and rushing to unlock the door that leads into the house. Fred pinks even more when he thinks of Tuukka talking about their bed but he wants sexy for than anything at the moment. So he waddled out of the car (his center of balance off because of his baby), and proceeds to head inside.

Tuukka is already mostly stripped by the time Fred climbs the stairs to the bedroom and he wastes no time stripping himself. He feels embarrassed, at first, because he’s truly showing now, his linea nigra somewhat dark now at week 20, his bump bigger and his nipples darkened. But Tuukka just looks hungry and beckons him over.

Fred loves sex with Tuukka, loves the way he lavishes his dick and sucks on him, loves how he’ll finger fuck him for hours it seems and how he just loves making Freddie come. Tuukka is the first person to figure out that certain positions make him squirt and others make him beg and whine for more. Tuukka takes his time, laying Fred down onto the pillows, kissing him hungry, kisses him stupid and wanting. He moves down his throat, kisses the spot behind his ear that makes his dick twitch and cunt gush. He keeps going, laying broad stripes with his tongue over his nipples before moving down and kissing his bump. It’s only when he starts mouthing at his labia that Fred whines out.

“Tuuks… Baby please I need your mouth on me.” Tuukka makes a noise and hoists Freds legs over his shoulders, bringing his hands up to spread Fred’s labia open, exposing his hard little dick and his wet wet cunt. Tuukka starts off by licking broadly up and around his dick before sucking on it lightly. Tuukka keeps sucking at him, making Fred whine and beg for orgasm. It’s only been five or so minutes but Fred’s been on the edge for what feels like hours. He licks his fingers just to make the slide easier but he rubs at his dick, twitching up to Tuukkas mouth and eager tongue. Fred’s hips buck up once, twice, and he’s coming, his cunt tightening around fingers he didn’t know when Tuukka slipped in, and his voice loud and cracking like the days when he first started T. 

Tuukka keeps sucking and licking at him until Fred feels like jello; loose and warm and like rubber but his cunt feels empty. He drags Tuukka up for kisses while he blindly gropes for Tuukkas cock. It’s average in girth but longer than anyone else Feeds been with and he knows just how to press Fred’s buttons just right. When he finds it, Tuukka groans loud and clear, hips bucking to make sweet contact again. Fred strokes him lightly before pulling him closer. “Fuck me.” is all Tuukka needs to hear.

Fred’s practically bent in half, his knees mostly going to his chest so his cunt is on full display, exposed. Tuukka is hammering down, kissing Fred the entire time until Fereddie starts go tight again, a clear sign that Freddie is gonna come. Tuukka goes to rub at his dick, right little strokes that get Fred just right. It’s the combination of strokes and the right amount of a certain fullness that bring him over the edge again. Tuukka’s rhythmic pounding goes erratic, his panting loud in what feels like a quiet room. Fred feels good, sated and a little sensitive but Tuukka is starting to make these sweet little whines that Fred knows means he’s almost over the edge himself. He tries to clamp down on Tuukka, to help push him along and it’s the combination of Fred tightening and encouraging him that helps push him over. Tuukka moans, low and sweet, and his hips go flush to Fred’s, his cock twitching as he comes. 

They lay in a sweaty pile as Tuukka pulls out, his coke leaking and he groans when he sees it which makes Fred cant his hips up. Tuukka’s face is a blotchy red that Fred finds endearing and the look in his eyes is possessive. “You can finger it back in, if you want.”

Tuukka groans and moves next to Fred, pulling him close and kissing him. “You’re gonna kill me,” he murmurs out, the evident weariness that overcomes him after sex shining through. Fred kisses him again, just because.

—

It’s week 39 when Fred feels what feels like a period cramp coming on. It’s early, he supposes, but he’s rather have a week early baby then a long drawn out labour. He also feels a gush of liquid when he moves from lounging to sitting up. ‘Oh’ he thinks and “Oh!” is said out loud when he realizes his water has broken. Getting up is hard (mainly because he’s swollen like a balloon) and he waddles to the bottom of the stairs to call up to Tuukka. (They has decided that Fred should live with him until the baby was born.)

“Babe! Can you get the hospital bag? I think I’m going into labour,” Fred calls up and he hears a startled “WHAT.” before Tuukka comes rushing down, bag in hand and a wild look in his eyes. Freddie’s calm, knows (kinda) what to expect having watched his mom be pregnant with Valdemar. He times his contractions and waddles out to the car, after having made Tuukka grab a towel for him, and gets in, knowing that once he’s ready, they’ll drive off to have a baby.

—

She takes ten hours altogether but his baby, Ida Andersen-Rask is born 8 pounds 6 ounces she’s everything Fred wanted. She’s a ginger like him but has Tuukkas nose. Giving birth wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been but it sucked for sure. He hasn’t checked his phone since sending the group chat an update that he was gonna have a baby and probably has ten million texts and calls but for now, it’s just him and Tuukka and their baby.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i’m trans so fred is trans okay cool glad that that is out of the way
> 
> i tried real hard on this fic!! pls enjoy


End file.
